The depression of Buffy
by evilbuffyfan4eva
Summary: Buffy and Angel fall in love and when she become the slayer somthing happens to him. Starts with everyone being human
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy never have never will

Say Thanks To Daryl For Going Through All My Fics And Getting Rid Of the Mistake. Thank Him By Going To My Profile And Clicking The Link To My Fictionpress And Then Read Distant Love And Review.

Thanks, Enjoy.

* * *

Buffy was at the docks looking at the water, it looked so calm and beautiful she wished her life was like that, she wished her parents wouldn't argue and that Dawn would grow up and get some responsibilities, Dawn was what cause the arguments, Buffy was the favourite daughter but it never made her pain go away. She had been depressed for two years almost and it wasn't getting better it was getting worse. To anyone else Buffy's life seemed fine, she played happy at school with all her friends and they thought she was fine, but she hated going home after school and she hated school. She was trapped. She had self harmed once or twice, scratching her arm with a compose or scratching her skin making it come up with scabs but she didn't take it any further due to the fear her father caused her. She couldn't pinpoint when her life had gone downhill she thought it was when she had to put down her dog. She had him her whole life, he was her best friend and then he was gone, also that year two of her family members had died. At school she had great friends but they didn't understand, they had their own problems she knew that, but she wished she could scream and shout just to be heard for once. There was also this guy that she had fallen for called Liam, no one knew but he had fallen for her too, he was funny and sweet but they were in to different world. His mates hated her mates and her mates hated his mates, it was a classic Romeo and Juliet situation, they would talk in lessons and when they saw each other outside of school they would meet seeing how they lived two doors away from each other but yet they didn't tell each other how they felt.

She also thought another reason why she is so depressed is that all her dreams where shattered to pieces by her family and friends, she dreamed of being a famous actress and being on TV shows and being in loads of film but her friends said that they didn't think she could become an actress and her parents said it most likely wouldn't happen so when she was at school she would do as much as she could to do with drama such as going to the theatre group but that didn't help her. Her friends that said she wouldn't become famous weren't good friends, so she wasn't mates this them and now her best friends where Willow and Xander they always tried to helped but Buffy never believed them when they said "wow you're great well done"

Buffy's life was doing downhill and there was nothing to be happy about she wanted everything to end. She kept a diary and would write all about her life but then it turned into wishing the world would end and it don't come back.

Buffy was in her room reading when she heard her parents started arguing again but this time it was about her, she pushed her ear to the floor to hear what they were saying "SHE IS ALWAYS UP IN HER ROOM OR TALKING TO THAT GUY LIAM ON MSN, IF SHE DOESN'T LEAVE THAT MSN ALONE I WILL SMASH HER LAPTOP" "Hank stop if she wants to talk to her friends let her"

He dad had ago at her for that a lot, but this time it had made her feel even worse so she snuck out the house though her bedroom window and went to the dock.

She didn't know why she came here and she didn't know why she was climbing over the rails that stopped people falling over the edge but she was. She hadn't noticed that Liam had followed her, he watched what she was doing and also thinking how beautiful she was when she jumped of the rail and into the water he shouted after her "BUFFY" he ran and tried to grab her but she hit the water.

She jumped and felt free, no more shouting, no more pain just her and the wind and water, when she hit the water it hurt from the coldness of it, she went under and she was determined to stay there the oxygen left her lungs and her stomach tied to make her breath but she was too stubborn. It hurt. Water was in her lungs and it was stinging. Everything around her started turning black and her heart was slowing, when she felt hands around her waist and someone pulling her to the surface.

Liam had jumped in and followed her under but he couldn't see her, he had never been good with water, he had almost drowned when he was younger and since then he had been scared of water but for Buffy he would do anything. When they were at the surface he pulled her to the ground and put her down after climbing out of the water with her. He checked her pulse. There was nothing, and she wasn't breath she was dead but he did CPR. Her eyes opened and she coughed out water she lay there looking into his eyes he sat there stroking her hair "You ok Buffy? What were you doing?"

"It hurt too much" she replied with tears straining to come out but she didn't let them fall.

"Whatever it was can be sorted, you don't need to kill yourself to make the pain go away" she sat up with his help and he sat next to her "Do you wanna talk?" she shook her head "No, but thanks"

"For what?"

"Saving me I'm kinda glad you did. I guess you're my guardian angel," she says with a smile.

"Is that my new nick name? Angel?"

"If you want… Angel" they smile and lean in and kiss on the lips it was full of passion and love.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Nope not mine, never will be.

I know it's bad but I have an idea and this was the only way I could move the story on next chapter will be better, also the spelling and punctuation is really bad and I am really bad at writing so I hope I will improve.

Dear diary,

It's been a week since Angel saved me and yeah my life is getting better, of course there was the thing where my dad walked out and hasn't come back but mum is happier and Dawn is home a lot more. Another thing is that I was called as a slayer whatever that might be. Giles said it was being a warrior and I have to fight the forces of darkness and save the world. Giles is my watcher, which is cool, his helping me and I have this wicked strength so I kick vampires butts and demons, which is kinda scary don't you think? I told angel about it and he said I was crazy then he believed me after Giles explained, oh and me and him are going out, he hangs around with me and Willow, Xander and Giles in the library. I don't think he cares about his mates he always wants to spend time with me and that's great. Willow and Xander found out that I was the slayer because they over heard me and Giles talking and they are helping with research and things like that.

When I have to train I had to start off fighting Giles with a big stick and that was sooooooooooo easy so then I got to use the crossbow I have really good aim. When I went patrolling and I had to fight like three vampires at once it was scary but I won. If I didn't I wouldn't be sitting here telling you this.

Well that pretty much it for now. XXX


	3. Chapter 3

The next night Buffy was out patrolling when she heard something, vampire? No, it was a human she felt it, then she saw him, her Angel. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to help."

Slightly touched by the thought of him wanting to help her. "I don't need help. Go home, I don't want you getting hurt. I'll never forgive myself if you died or got turned."

"Nothing will happen to me." And he takes her hands and pulls her to him kissing her on the lips, and then a vampire pulls him away throws him to the side and Buffy kicks the vampire, punches and kicks again the vampire falls to the floor, Buffy goes to stake him but he kicks her in the gut the force makes her fall back and hit her head on a gravestone. She heard Angel screaming so she got but as fast as she could but when she looked the vampire had bit into Angel's neck.

""


	4. Chapter 4

Buffy rushed to the vampire and tried to make him let go of Angel but the vampire kicked her again, she fell again and knocked unconscious.

When she wakes up her head hurts and its almost dawn, _where's Angel?_ She thinks. She stumbles to her feet and looks around. Nothing. She walks to the library to find Giles, "Giles you have to help, angel got bit last night and now I don't know where he is." Tears roll down her face.

"Buffy are you okay?" he pushes some hair off her face, "How did you get this cut?" She had a big cut on her forehead that had stopped bleeding and now had a bruise forming around it. Giles goes to get a cloth and a bandage and tries to clean the wound but Buffy pushes his hand away.

"LISTEN ANGEL WAS BITTEN BY A VAMPIRE AND THEN THE VAMP KNOCKED ME UNCONSCIOUS, WHEN I WOKE UP ANGEL WAS GONE PLEASE HELP ME FIND HIM. Please" she calms down and begs the last word.

"We'll look for him tonight but you need to go home and rest," she goes to speak but he cuts her off "Go!"

She nods walking out of the library, when she gets home she goes to her room crawls on the bed and cries.

What if his dead, it's all my fault I killed him, oh god angel I'm so sorry.

Tears soak her pillow and slowly she falls asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

When she next wakes up it is night. The sun has only just set. She doesn't waste any time and gets up. Her mom and sister were in bed. She knew this because all the lights were off downstairs. She goes back to her room and climbs out of the window and goes to library.

"Giles you here?"

"Yes." he walks out of his office holding a few stakes and knifes.

"You ready?" she was obviously still worried about Angel.

"Buffy slow down we need to be calm and be careful about this." They grab some weapons and move out the door.

At the graveyard they move around where Buffy last saw Angel. "He was here and I was on the floor." There was no tracks to show where he could of gone and no vampire out that they could ask then kill. They looked for hours and Buffy was getting more upset. "His dead. I killed him."

"Buffy if the vampire knows there is a link between you two he is properly using Angel as bait to get you. We can't find him so we have to wait until the vampire shows up. Now go home and sleep. I'll see you tomorrow." She didn't want to go but she nods walking off toward her house, but after a few feet she stops and watches Giles go home. When he was out of sight Buffy went back to the part of the graveyard where Angel had been last seen and she walked in the direction of the more wooded area of the graveyard, then luck struck the vampire that had taken Angel was there so she ran up to him and quickly punched him in the face. Then managed to hold his hand behind his back so he couldn't move.

"Hi remember me. You took my boyfriend somewhere and now I want you to show me where."

"Why should I?"

"Because I'm the slayer and I will make your unlife a living nightmare."

"Slayer" the vampire realises who she is and was more than happy to lead the way to where he took Angel.

They walks for a little while, Buffy wasn't sure if he was taking her to Angel or not. But they stopped at an old warehouse. "This is it?" the vampire nodded, Buffy knew he wasn't lying because she could sense Angel in there. So she pulled out a stake and dusted the vampire. "Thanks." She says to the dust whirling away in the wind. Buffy slowly opens the door to this place and stepped in to find a big room with a few vampires in it, resting. They noticed her and got up to protect their ground.

"What do you want little girl?" one of the bigger vamps growls at her.

"Well I was looking for my boyfriend but as you're here I guess I'll just kill you."

"Who are you?" Another vampire said from the other side of the room.

"Don't you know? I'm the slayer."

There is a huge roar from the vampires as they charge at her, she didn't have time to count them but she thinks there are nine of them. She quickly staked three of them, and was throwing punches at the other six when she heard,

"STOP!" it was a female, all the vampires stopped stepped back from Buffy. She looks to where the voice came from. There was a blond women standing in a door frame. She was also a vampire.

"So I guess your their mommy?" Buffy says to the female that had a lot of power over the others.

The blond vamp just smiled at Buffy and slowly walked to her, when she was about a meter away she said, "I guess you could call me that. But I would prefer it if you called me, Mistress." Her hand come up and hits Buffy in the face, she falls to the floor. Unconscious.

When she wakes up she finds herself in another room, the light are dim and there was no heat. Buffy was chained to the wall by her hand. She could move her legs so she tested the strength of the chains. She lifted her legs, putting all her weight onto the chain. Nothing. She tried pulling on them and still nothing. When she stopped she saw the female vampire just inside the door. "You won't be able to break them."

"Don't be so sure."

The vampire had to laugh, the slayer had guts. She wondered if this little slayer would still have a backbone when she finds out who she is. "Do you know who I am?"

"You're a vampire with really bad fashion sense."

"No, I'm Darla."

Buffy now knew. Darla sired by the master. "Oh. You. Your one of the most feared vampire there is, so what do you want with me?"

"I wanna have fun. I know someone else that wants to have fun with you too." Buffy looks around the room noticing a table with a cloth over it hiding something, and she had a feeling she would find out what it was very soon. When she looks back at Darla she was by the door. "Angelus." She calls then a moment later she sees him.

Angel.

He walks through the door and stands there looking at Darla and nothing else. She walks over to him placing an arm around his neck, "We're going to have fun with the slayer."

He looks up making eye contact with Buffy.

Buffy is shocked when he morphs into game face.

"Hello Buffy."


	6. Chapter 6

Buffy's eyes widen as she sees her love standing there, as a vampire. He was dead and it was her fault. Tears fill up in her eyes as Angel come closer to her. "Don't cry baby. We'll have lots of fun together."

He reaches a hand out to stroke her face but she snaps "Don't touch me!" he chuckles to himself then his fist connects with her left cheek. There is a small whimper from Buffy as her head moves to the right from the impact. When she turns back to look at him her left eye is watering and her cheek is red. Angel is still laughing so she spits the blood out of her mouth at him. He wipes the blood off his face and then licks it off his fingers.

"Taste so good." He walks back to Darla. "You going to join in with this?"

"No. I'll watch." She says to her child.

Angel's smile grows. He moves over to the table and grabs a knife. Buffy looks at what he is doing and she starts pulling on the chain. Nope they won't break.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. You can't get free; you'll only rip your wrists open." He was right; Buffy could already fill friction burns.

"Angel, don't do this please." She says in little more then a whisper.

"Oh, Buffy. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't do this and I'll let you go." Darla smile grows at her newest child tormenting the slayer.

"You'll hate yourself for it. You don't want to do this."

Angel looks at her then as quick as anything he cuts her waist with the knife. Leaving a long red line showing through her top. "This is in the way." Angel says as he rips off her top. Exposing her covered breasts and stomach to the cold air. "Look at that blood. It's turning me on Summers. Just think we could have been doing something like this in your bed, but no, not anymore. Do you know why? Because I am dead, _you_ didn't save me." Tears try to push through her eyes but she pushes them back. She knows Angel is just trying to make her hurt. It was working but she wouldn't let this soulless monster see that.

"I'll never let you touch me." He laughs again.

"I already have. Can't you feel that cut bleeding?" He runs his finger over the bleeding wound and pushed his finger in a little making it bigger.

Buffy moans in pain. "Stop!" He pulls his finger away and licks it clean.

"Such strong blood. What would you of done if I had let you drown. Well, you would of died." He says with a smile. "You know maybe we should let you drown."

Her eyes widen. Would he really drown her? Is she ever going to get out of this?

"Don't worry." Angel says seeing and smelling her fear. "We have a lot more thing to do before we get to that."

It had been an hour since he had first cut her and it had already healed. But then again she wasn't paying attention to that one; she was feeling the pain of the new ones he had inflicted with the knife. They covered most of her stomach and arms.

"Nice choice of bra. Black. Simple but so sexy." He pulls on strap down her arm and then the other.

"Don't Angel. Please."

"What? Don't look at my girlfriend?"

"I'm not your girlfriend. You're a dead thing. I hate you and I will kill you."

"You right about one thing." Darla says stepping forward from where she had sat watching the interesting interaction between the scared slayer and her vampire lover. "Your not his girlfriend. I'm his lover now. He doesn't need a stupid little schoolgirl. Angelus, there is still time for a hunt. Do you want to come? Leave little Buffy here for a bit" Darla wraps her arms around Angel's neck pulling his face to look at her. He looks at her but keeps his eye on Buffy.

"Nah, I wanna know how strong the slayer is." Darla looks at Buffy. Why couldn't Angel go with her? They could hurt her later.

"Fine. Don't kill her I want a go too." She says walking out of the room.

Angel still had his side to Buffy but his eyes are focused on her. Then he moves over to the table again. This time when he comes back he has a lighter.

"What are you going to do? Burn me?" He doesn't speak. He is about a foot away from her and makes the flame come out the light. Her eyes widen again. As he moves his hand closer to her, she tightly closes her eyes. She has them closed for about 10 second. He could have burnt her by now. She opens her eyes to see him looking at her wrist. She is wearing a black and red striped wristband. "Why do you wear this?" pointing to the band.

"I like it." She says stubbornly. She must be in pain and yet she is still fighting back. Not with her fist but with her mouth.

"Well I don't" he pulls it off.

"Don't!" he threw it to the side then looks at her wrist. There are little scars with new cuts over them. "What have you been doing?" She looks away. She can't look at him. She is ashamed. "Buffy!" he says almost softly pulling her head to look at him. There is water in her eyes making them shine. "What have you been doing?" She doesn't answer. Doesn't know what to say. His runs a gentle finger over the scars and cuts. "Tell me baby."

She pulls away from him as much as possible. "I'm not your baby." He punches her again and gets the lighter again. This time she sees him move to her wrist and the flames touches her skin. She tries not to make any noise of pain but fails. She moans begging him to stop. "Please Angel. Stop. Please!"

"Tell me?"

"Yes, yes. Ok." He pulls the lighter away and pushes it into his pocket. Then leans in on her wrist kissing it.

"So what have you been doing?" She is silent so he reaches for the lighter.

She sees this and quietly says, "I did it."

"Why?"

"You know why. They same reason I tried to drown myself." _That's great Buffy just reminded him about the drowning._ She thinks

"Your dad moved back in?"

She shakes her head. "No but he keeps coming over and taking Dawn out and every time he sees me he shouts at me calling me a slut, bitch, whore sometime."

"What does your mom do?"

"She doesn't know she is at work when he comes over." _Why are you telling him this?_ Was it his soft eyes? Loving smile? Calming voice? She didn't know but she knew she still loved him; could look into his eyes and know she was safe and protected. _When had his attitude change from killing vampire to caring boyfriend?_ She didn't care she was losing herself in him.

"What have you been cutting your wrist with?" As he said then she felt sick. Having someone talking about this made it to real and hard.

"My nail to begin with. Then what ever I could get my hands on." The tear finally fell. Who knew it wouldn't be Angel cutting into her that made her feel like this but herself?

"Hey, you know you had me to talk to."

"Had." she pointed out. Had. Not now. He looks down.

_What have I become? A monster that is torturing the woman you love. _He thinks. He looks back at her and sees the sorrow in her eyes. Moving closer to her he lets his lips brush against her. She doesn't pull away. She just wants to feel the security he makes for her, even if it was for the last time. The kiss got deeper and deeper until his hands are in her hair and on her back. He pushes his body against hers. She only pulls away when she has no more oxygen. They look at each other. Buffy is getting the oxygen in her body while Angel still has his hands around her. When she has got enough breath back he closes the gap between them again. They didn't know but there was an angry blonde vampire by the door watching them. Anger rises in her. She had lost her most angelic child to a little teenage girl. She couldn't have any experience with boys, let alone big vampires like Angel. Maybe she would think differently about Angel if she knew what he needed to keep him happy.

She watches them kiss while thinking of a plan that would hurt them both.

_Yes that would work._ Darla thinks walking away from the room to her own room and lays on her bed to finish putting the details to her evil plan.


	7. Chapter 7

Woooo i did it i updated. =D.

i hope you enjoy this. i have been finding it hard to wrote for a while now so i just hope you can enjoy this. lol

and also check out my other story on fictionpress: .com/u/681695/evilbuffyfan4eva

please can i have feed back. no flames =D

WARNING: sexual and rape context. you have been warned

Darla had been lying on her bed for a few minutes when Angelus came in.

"She still alive?"

"Yes."

"What did you do to her?"

"Not much, mostly tormenting her. You know scaring her by saying I was going to kill her family and friends."

"So you didn't touch her?"

"A little."

He didn't completely lie. He had touched her. But it was mostly sexual. As for the tormenting, well how would Darla find out that he didn't?

Angelus climbs into bed with her and sleeps while the sun rises.

Darla had finished planning what evil she was going to do to Buffy.

She would make Buffy wish she was dead; hurt her; making her shed more blood than ever before then she would punish Angelus by making him hurt her more. He needed to know that he belonged to Darla and for that to happen she needed to kill Buffy in front of him.

The day passed slowly for Buffy. All Darla's minions were asleep so Buffy tried to get out of the chains but nothing worked.

She didn't understand why Angel left her here. They could have fought their way out, or was he just pretending that he still loved her?

After trying to get free and not being able to she decide to try and sleep. Which she couldn't. Her stomach and wrist hurt not to mention her hands where dead from being chained up. She wanted to go home, have a bath, climb into bed and cry.

That thought put something in her head. Her mom. What was she thinking? Buffy needed to get home to her and then see Giles so she started to pull on the chains again. Moments later a vampire came in. Not Angelus or Darla. He walked to Buffy then slapped her.

"Shut the noise up girl." He didn't leave. Buffy looked at him, hoping he wouldn't do anything. Angel said he would make sure no one would hurt her. Was he lying? She didn't know what to believe.

She didn't move, hardly breathed but the vampire stayed there.

"I have never seen a slayer before. You're very small. Thought you would show more muscle. Never mind. You're a pretty little thing." He had an evil grin on his face which gave Buffy the wig.

"What do you want?" she asks hoping he wouldn't want anything.

"I want you to be quiet."

"Okay, I'll be quiet." Still he doesn't leave, but he goes over to the table, grabs the cloth that was covering the "toys" then walked back to Buffy. She looked at him. _What is he doing?_ She thinks then she knows.

He pushed the cloth in her mouth. She couldn't speak. She could only just breathe.

His hands move over her body, touching the cut Angel had made earlier. Then down to the top of her pants.

"What you got under here? I wonder?" he says undoing her zip. Buffy tries to shout but can't. She tries to move but can't. She couldn't do anything.

_Is this really happening?_ Tears fall from her eyes.

He had the zip undone and now the button.

His hand just touched her sex when he was pulled away. Not by Angel but Darla.

"No one touches her apart from me and Angelus. Got that?" The scared vampire nods. Darla was holding him by the neck. "You sure?" he nods again. "I don't think so." And she pulls his head off. Buffy was even more scared of her now. Darla walked over to Buffy, "You okay sweetie?" Buffy nods. Darla hands move to her pants and did them up after she ran a finger alone Buffy Sex too.

"Tell me, you a virgin?" Buffy couldn't believe she was asking this. But she still nodded. "Really? I thought a nice little girl like you would have got cock years ago." She pulls the cloth out of her mouth.

"I'm only 16."

"Your legal. Why haven't you had sex?"

Buffy had always thought of this subject as private and no one should know apart from her and her boyfriend, but he was gone.

"I asked you a question." Darla held Buffy face is a tight grip and had hers a few inches away from Buffy.

"Because I wanna wait for the right person." She was. She didn't want to lose her virginity to a stranger or someone she had no feeling for.

"Honey, if I hadn't come in just then, what would of happened?"

Buffy felt sick. The vampire that wanted to kill her had saved her.

"Thanks for doing that by the way." Buffy might be chained up and hurt but she was polite.

"Don't thank me to soon. I'll be doing what he would have been doing soon."

Buffy's eyes widen. She was going to be raped by Darla. Why was this happening to Buffy?

"Well it will be me or Angelus."

"Angel won't hurt me."

Darla laughs. She knew something that Buffy didn't. She had control over Angelus. She says jump, he says how high. That's how it works with sire and their children.

"_Angelus!" _she says very pronounced, "Will do what I say and then I say it. I could wake him up now to have him run into the sun if I wanted him to."

Buffy was silent. She hoped that Angel would stick to what he said. _'I won't let them hurt you.'_ His voice rang in her head and she had shivers run up her spin.

Darla sat down and looked at Buffy. She sat looking for a few minutes. Buffy didn't know what to do. So she just looked at the floor.

Darla was bored. She wanted to make Buffy hurt. She walks to Buffy, inches away from her, "Stay quiet or I'll do worse."

Buffy really hoped whatever she was going to do would be over soon and didn't have anything to do with sex.

Buffy nods. "Good girl."

Darla slaps her, no noise, but Buffy looked really pissed off.

"Did you like that?" Darla says mockingly. "Did Angelus hurt you?"

"Yes."

"Did he turn you on?"

"No." She lied.

Darla grabs her hair pulling at it. "Don't lie. I saw you kissing. Why was he? Did you ask him? Did he force you?"

"Why? You jealous?" Buffy couldn't help herself. Seeing Darla mad like this because she saw Buffy and Angel kissing was funny.

Darla punched Buffy. Her lip slit and bleeds.

"Jealous of a little, weak worm. Your nothing compared to me. Angelus is playing with you."

"You're wrong!" Buffy spoke louder then she meant to.

Darla lost her temper and punched Buffy once on the left cheek, in the stomach and then in the face again.

"I'm right because I say so. What I say goes. Angelus is mine and has no feeling for you what so ever."

"Is that why you're here? To tell me that? Or is it to convince yourself?"

Buffy was pushing all her buttons and she couldn't stop. "Angel loves me. I saw it in his eyes. He was looking at me when you were talking. He doesn't want you. He wants me."

Darla really was mad and the fury in her eyes scared Buffy. Buffy had gone too far.

Darla moved to Buffy holding her head still by her hair and then punching her back and forth a few time. Then lands a few kicks and punches to her stomach and then kicks Buffy's leg making her fall but the chains held her up. Her wrist cut on the metal and her right wrist was dislocated.

"AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Buffy tried to be quiet; she believed that Darla would do worse, if that were possible.

"I told you to be quiet." Darla said grabbing Buffy hair pulling it back. By now Buffy was standing on her legs again but Darla was pulling her head back making her back arch. "But as you weren't I'm going to have to do worse." Her hands runs down Buffy neck and over her breast. Buffy tried getting away from her intruding hand but she was stuck. She felt her hand continue on the way down and land on her jeans, over her sex. Darla's hand tightened.

"I bet you wanted Angelus to take this little innocents you have."

As she said that her hand slid into the jeans.

"Stop!" Buffy says breathlessly. As her head was being pulled back she couldn't breathe.

"What's going on?" Angel asked from the door. He saw Buffy with tears rolling down her face and Darla with her hand on Buffy's sex.

"Angelus, I wanted to have fun and I want you to join in."

Angel look confused. "But-"

"I want you to join in!" she says harshly. Making it clear that she wasn't letting him get out of this.

"I was going to say its day. Aren't we going to wait till night?"

"I want to hunt at night." All the time she was looking at Angelus but had her hand moving in small circles on Buffy.

"Angel." Buffy couldn't see him. Her tears were blurring her vision. "Please don't, don't let her hurt me."

"Oh, honey. I won't hurt you. He is." Her fingers move down to Buffy sensitive spot. Brushing a finger up and down. Buffy bite her lip hating the feel of this.

"Angelus, baby come here." He did as she said. Like he was her puppy that would do anything for her. When he was close enough Darla grabbed his hand with the hand that was in Buffy's pants. Buffy let out a sign of relief when Darla's hand left her body in both places. She lifted her head up. Her neck was sore from the angle it had been held at. The relief she felt was shortly live as Darla's hand guided Angel's hand into her pants. His hand was big and cold. Darla's was small but still cold. Angel looked into Buffy eyes, ashamed that he was doing this to her. Her face was wet from tears, her lip trembled and there was nothing Angel could do with Darla there.

"Angel, please don't." she whimpers. Darla pulled her hand away. Leaving Angel feeling Buffy.

"Go on Angelus, take her virgin pussy." Darla wasn't near them but was watching the expressions on both their faces.

Buffy was crying and begging Angel not to touch her with her eyes. But Angelus had a plain expression. He didn't want to do this but deep down he knew that Darla would kill him if he didn't.

What was he going to do? Abuse this girl he was in love with when he was alive and now loved in his after life? Violate the girl that has a rubbish life even though she was only 16?

"No. I'm not hurting her." He says pulling his hand out of her pants. Turning to Darla he saw the anger in her eyes and was now scared.

"What?" Darla says in disbelief. "You not going to do what I say?"

"It's wrong. If she doesn't want me to touch her I'm not going to."

"We are dead and she will be soon so it doesn't matter what we do to her." They started at each other for a moment. "So will you fuck her?"

"No!" Angel said firmly.

Darla smiled and walked to him. "Well then." She punches him making him hit into a wall. "Stay there and watch." His eyes widen as he sees her grab a knife off the table.

"I'm not wasting the fun I can have with her." Turning to speak to Buffy. "I wonder if you will scream when I push this knife into you." Buffy was so scared she started to shake. If her wrist weren't hurting so much she would try getting out of the chains again.

Darla walks to Buffy and rips her top and bra off. "No." Buffy says. "Please, please don't. I'll do anything just don't."

"You'll do anything?" Darla asked. Buffy nods quickly. "Shut up then."

Darla starts to undo Buffy's pants and pulls them down. Her panties she was wearing matched her bra, simply black. Darla rips them off her leaving her with nothing on.

A 16 year old shouldn't be going though this. No one should.

Angel watched and his stomach ached. How could he let this happen to Buffy? But still he stood there watching. He needed to get Buffy away from this, but he knew he wouldn't be able to get them chains off her. There was no way of getting her to safety.

Darla ran the blade of the knife down Buffy stomach and to her sex. It was cold and made Buffy shiver. Tear ran down her face quickly. Her throat hurt from the crying but she continued to scream.

"DARLA, PLEASE DON'T."

She wasn't listening to the scared girl but slid the blade over Buffy's clit. The usual sensation someone should feel when being touched there didn't happen for Buffy. Darla moved the knife to her entrance and pushed the blade into Buffy fold.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The blade was sharp and the slightest pressure cut the flesh.

Buffy's body began to shake uncontrollably.

Angel couldn't stand it any longer.

"Fine. I'll do it."

Darla pulled the inch of the blade out of Buffy, turning to look at Angel.

"What? Did that turn you on?" she asked him. It hadn't but he knew that if he did this to Buffy he could make it the least painful.

Angel looked at the floor, watching to see if Darla would let him.

"Okay. But if I tell you to stop you do, if I tell you to go faster or harder you do. Anything I say, you do when I say it." He nods and walks to Buffy. Her eyes where gray, she looked so scared.

"Angel?" He nods slightly so that only Buffy can see.

Angel removed his pants and top. He wasn't wearing any boxers and Buffy was shocked to see his cock, he wasn't hard but he was big. He rubbed his hand along his length making himself hard. When he was ready he placed his self at Buffy entrance. Even before he pushed in he was coved in blood. Buffy was bleed a lot from the knife, blood had made its way all the way down her leg and was creating a puddle on the floor.

Angel leaned into her and whispered in her ear. "I'm sorry. I'll try and make it feel as good as possible." Then he pushed in her as slowly as possible. She was so tight. She let out whimpers and her crying continued. When he was fully in her he was still. Letting her to adjust to him. She was no longer a virgin. Angel had taken it. She wouldn't of minded if they were in her bed and he was alive. He felt so cold in her.

"Come on." Darla says impatiently. "Fuck her hard and fast."

Angel ignored her. "You okay?" he whispered again in her eyes. Buffy gave a small nod and her whimpers had gone. He felt nice in her. Him being cold made the pain numb. "I don't want to hurt you. I love you." He made sure no one heard apart from Buffy.

She replied, "It's okay. Just get it done." Angel knew what she meant. The faster this was over the better she would feel.

Darla was wondering what they were saying but didn't ask them, instead she tells Angel to go fast. He did. Buffy moaned in pain. Angel was enjoying the feeling of her tight pussy around his big, hard cock. But he hated himself for liking it. He was causing Buffy pain while he felt his orgasm approaching. He kissed her on the lips and she kissed him back. The kiss soon turned into Buffy biting his lip as he moved faster in her causing more pain. His hand slid down to her breast lightly rubbing her, while the other hand moved to her clit.

He started to rub it in circle making her juices flow. She was dry until now. The only lubrication before hand was her blood.

"Feel good?" he asked. He wanted her to feel pleasure, as this was her first time. She nods having her eyes closed. She liked the feel of his finger touching her. He felt she was close to coming so he moved his fingers faster. She was going to come with him.

Buffy had forgot about being chained up, Darla watching, the blood running down her leg and that she might not ever get out of here. Her only thought where those of Angel in her. But on the edge of orgasm Angel was pulled from her. Both of them needed to come.

"You really think I didn't see what you was doing Angelus?" Darla had pulled him off Buffy and thrown him to the floor. She stood over him looking down. "You were trying to make the slayer feel good? Why? She'll kill you if she gets free."

She turns to Buffy, "You liked that didn't you?" Buffy didn't answer. She didn't know. Her body hurt so much.

"Well as you both need to come, I think I will let you." Angel stood up but Darla kicked his legs making him fall back. "Make yourself come as I make Buffy come." She was holding the knife again.

"NO!" Angel shouted. "I mean, let me make her come. Please. I wanna come in her warm body." In that second he thought of a way he could get her out of this place.

Darla looked at him. "You can make her come with the knife or nothing at all. Do a good job and I'll let you come in my mouth."

Angel wanted to make Buffy come without pain and didn't want Darla to give him a blowjob. But he knew to get her out he was going to have to be bad. Convince Darla that he can be trusted.

"Okay. I will, with the knife." Darla passed the knife to him and he walks to Buffy.

"No, Angel don't." she said in a quiet voice. She was so scared. If that knife entered her, she swore she would die from it. When Darla had put an inch of it in her it was the most painful thing she had ever experienced.

"It won't hurt much." He says in a mocking tone. He had to make sure Darla believed he was Angelus. But he didn't want to put this into Buffy. Luckily Darla was behind them and couldn't see the knife being pushing into Buffy. Of course Angel wouldn't push it in all the way. Just enough to make her bleed. This way Darla would think that the blade had cut her insides as she came around the knife.

Angel lean into her, "Sorry. I won't push it in all the way. But I need you to bleed."

She was confused. Who was he? Then she didn't care as she felt her flesh being cut. The tip was in her and her blood ran down the knife onto Angel's hand. She screamed. It hurt so much and there was nothing she could do.

"Make her come." Darla ordered.

Angel's fingers started rubbing her again and then she came with an ear-bursting scream. Her wall closed around the blade's tip making more blood come out. When she was down from her high Angel removed the blade.

"Lick it." Darla said. Angel did right in front of Buffy. He did as Darla wanted but he now needed to see in Buffy eyes to see what she was feeling. He couldn't as she had closed them when she came.

"Come on Angelus let's leave the slayer alone and have fun of our own." Darla walked to their room waiting for Angelus.

"Buffy?" she opened her eyes at his voice. "I'm so sorry. I had to. I'll get you out of here I promise." He looked at her eyes to see that they had nothing in them. No emotion. She had been through so much in a short amount of time. The guy she loved and thought loved her back had raped her and made her come on a knife because another vampire told him to.

Buffy Summers was 16 and didn't think this was going to be part of her life. She knew that life could be a bad place and bad things did happen but she was meant to be stopping creature of the night killing girls in allies but now she was a victim. She didn't think she was going to get out of this so she had become enclosed in on herself. In a small safe place that no one could get her soul.


	8. Chapter 8

Angel didn't know what to do. Buffy was broken he couldn't leave her like this but if he didn't then Darla would come back. He walked to her and put his hands on her face, she didn't move, then he leaned in to whisper in her ear, "I'm so sorry, I couldn't let her do that to you. You didn't deserve it. Buffy please come back to me." She didn't move.

Angel looked around for anything he could get the chains off her with but there was nothing.

"Angelus!" he heard Darla shout from the bedroom and he knew if he didn't go now then Buffy would pay the price again. He quickly rushed to the room to see Darla there on the bed with almost nothing on. "Come, show me what you got."

Angel was sitting in Buffy's room. She hadn't moved last night and this scared Angel even more. He had checked her breathing and that was fine so he knew it was only her brain that was blocking out this world. If he was going to get her back and try to get her forgiveness he was going to need help and the only person he could go to was Giles. Won't he kill me? Angel thought. He wasn't sure if the Scooby gang knew if he was a vampire or not. But then again, he didn't care. Angel wanted to help Buffy so he'll need their help, it wouldn't matter as long as he showed them where Buffy was first.

Angel sat there for a long time waiting for Darla to wake up. He felt disgusted. Last night, he raped Buffy taking her virginity and losing his to her then Darla wanted to have sex so he had to. She made it so painful. She dug her nails into his chest leaving deep cuts and bit his neck drinking his blood.

Everything had changed so fast, he couldn't deal with it. The world was turning out to be such a bad place and nothing could change it.

While he was sitting there in thought he didn't realise Darla watching him.

"Angelus, what are you doing near her again?"

Angel looked at her and then tried to think of something to say, "Umm… I was coming to see if she was up for more. But I think we broke her."

Darla looked at him then Buffy, she wasn't moving so Darla walked to her and slapped her hard across the face. Angel flinched at this but Buffy still just didn't move. The only movement was made by the force of Darla's hand on Buffy face.

"We'll get our toy back one way or another. I'm going to go hunting. I want you to stay here and watch her, don't touch." Angel nods at her and she walks past him. He then hears the warehouse door slam shut.

He waits for half an hour before he decides to leave himself.

He thought he would be able to get away from this place easily but there were a few things stopping him, one was the annoying vampires that were told by Darla not to let him go and the second was knowing Buffy was still here with the vampires. Every vampire wanted to kill her, the only thing that made him able to leave this place was knowing there was a high chance the vampires wouldn't touch her as they feared Darla so much, as for them trying to stop him Angel just pushed his way past them.

When he was out he went straight to Giles apartment to find him but he wasn't there. He then rushed to the library and found not only Giles but also Willow and Xander.

"Angel, where have you been? Do you know what Buffy is?" Willow asked him as she saw him come in first.

They don't know I'm a vampire. He though, this was going to be hard to explain without them killing him.

"Yeah, I do know where she is." He said, not being able to make eye contact with them.

"Well where is she?" Xander asked him.

Angel didn't know what to do. He didn't want to get staked but he was going to get Buffy out of that place.

Angel looks at Giles, "I need to talk to you, alone."

Giles looks at Angel and then the other two. He nods at Angel then walks into his office with Angel following him. Giles grabs a stake as soon as he got in there, "What the hell have you done to her." He asked showing him the stake.

"Nothing!" Angel says scared of getting staked. He could stop Giles at any moment but he didn't want to hurt anyone.

"Don't give me that, you're a vampire now."

"Just because I'm a vampire doesn't mean I wanna hurt her. I love her and I need your help getting her out of there."

Giles looks into his eyes and sees pain, love and anger in them. How was it possible for a vampire to have these feelings, Giles didn't know the answer but he knew he could trust Angel.

"Where is she? What's happened to her?" Giles says still holding the stake.

Angel didn't care if they held stakes to his back and cross to his face as long as they would help get Buffy out of there.

"She's in an abandoned warehouse, there are vampires in there and one master vampire called Darla, she is a strong vampire and will have a lot of power over all the other vampires in there. We need to get her out, but first of all I'm going to go there and see what we need and what we need to plan." Giles explained to Willow and Xander as Angel had told him what was happening. Angel decided it would be best not to mention about what Darla and he had done to the slayer.

"How do you know? Did Angel see them?" Xander asked Giles.

"Ummm…. Yes he did. I'm going to go with him now. Then I'll be back and we'll get a plan together." Giles looks at Willow and Xander who nod but looks sad to know that their friend was most likely in pain.

"Giles, we better take some weapons." Giles nods and grabs a few stakes and crosses then leaves the library with Angel.

"I hope she is okay." Willow says.

"Me too." Xander agrees and hugs her.

Giles and Angel walk fast to the warehouse, Angel was hoping that Darla wouldn't touch Buffy but he knew she could and would.

At the warehouse Angel went in first and saw the minions were out hunting.

Angel motioned Giles to follow him and he did. As they were walking slowly to the room with Buffy in Angel could sense that Darla was in there with her. They continued to walk and then they stopped to the sound of Buffy's loud cry of pain.

Giles tries to run past Angel but an arm stops him. "You go in there Darla will kill you."

"Buffy's in there." Giles tries to push past Angel but it doesn't work.

"I know she is and the only way we can get her out is if you're here to help me." Giles stops fighting knowing Angel was right.

Angel walks quietly into a darken corner as did Giles, they waited for a few minutes until Angel could sense Darla walk out the room, covered in Buffy's blood. Darla was on such a high that she didn't even realise Angel was there. When she had gone into her room and slammed the door shut Angel ran to where Buffy was but stopped in the door.

Angel could smell the blood but the amount of it there made it hard to see Buffy. She was red from head to toe.

Giles saw this too but didn't stop like Angel did. He ran to Buffy, "oh, god. Buffy? Can you hear me?" Giles moved her head to look at him but she was unconscious. Giles stroked her hair and yet Buffy still didn't move.

Angel walked to her and had tears rolling down his eyes. They needed to get her out soon or she would bleed to death.

"I'm so sorry, I shouldn't of left." Angel says, giving her a gentle kiss on the cheek, and yet, still nothing.

Angel looks at Giles who is in shock. "We'll need something to get these chains off her and weapons to kill as many vampires as we can."

"Who did this to her?" Giles asked angrily wanting to kill the monster.

"We'll get her out." Angel promised and then he could hear Darla moving around. "Go now, get everything ready then I'll come get you, most likely tonight. Now go."

Giles looks at Angel then Buffy finding it hard to leave. "Giles go now!" Angel says firmly but not loud. Giles does but after fighting his inner self, telling him to get her out now.

Giles goes to the door and runs out, running back to the library as fast as he can. "Giles? You okay?" Willow asks seeing him run in through the doors.

"Get as many stakes sharpen as quick as possible and find something that can cut through metal." Willow and Xander looked at him worriedly.

"Is she okay?" Xander asked.

Giles stops his rushing around and looked at the two teenagers with fear in their eyes.

"We need to get her out as fast as possible."

The teenagers hear the fear in his voice and they get to work on acquiring weapons and finding something that will cut through metal.

When everything was done and planned they were waiting for Angel to show so they could get to work.

The time they waited seemed like ages. Willow and Xander didn't know what Giles saw but it was obvious that Buffy wasn't good.

Giles kept looking at the clock and it had moved only a few minutes but he thought it was almost morning.

When there was a noise in the hall everyone looked towards the door to see Angel standing there.

"We need to get a plan together." He says breathlessly.

"How is she?" Giles asks.

"She isn't good. Have you got everything ready?" Angel was battling with many emotions he shouldn't be able to feel and yet they were there.

"Yeah, everything is done. Can we go get her out now?"

Angel nods, "It will be hard though. The others are getting back from their hunting. We should leave it until tomorrow night but I can't leave her there. Darla will kill her."

"Lets go then." Willow says moving forward.

Giles looks at Angel knowing he was finding it very hard to handle this, Angel still loved Buffy even though he was a demon without a soul. Once they had got Buffy back and she was better Giles would have to look into this.

"Yes, lets go before it's to late." Giles says and they move out of the library carrying the weapons ready to kill anything that stood in their way.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: So I haven't updated in ages and I am having trouble writing. If something doesn't match in this fic I am sorry for the mistake but at least this is an update right? I hope you enjoy it and I hope you stick reading this fic even though it has gone down hill but it will get better soon. =D Enjoy.

* * *

They got to the warehouse and they saw vampire after vampire walk in from their hunt. The two teenagers and Giles were going to walk in and kill anything but Angel stood in their way. He didn't want them getting hurt as well, he knew he was going to have to get Buffy out, even if that meant getting himself hurt or killed.

"Angel come on, lets go." Xander said trying to push past him. Angel didn't move.

"None of you are going in there." He said.

"This is a trap?" Willow asked, they knew he was a vampire but why had they been so willing to trust him?

"No, I just don't want you lot getting hurt as well, I'm going to get Buffy out and I need you here to get her to safety and to make sure she is okay." Angel looked at Giles and he knew that Angel was going to do anything to get her out of there, even if that meant swapping places with her and having to stand the pain and torture Buffy was suffering.

Angel left the three waiting and walked into the warehouse. He went to his and Darla room and she was on the bed.

"Where have you been?" Darla asked.

"Clear my head. The smell of her blood makes me-" he wanted to say throw up, to kill everything in site, to loose control, the smell of her blood made him want her but not in a meal way. "I want to hurt her more, I want to cover your body in her blood and lick it off."

"Why don't we then?" Darla said standing up and pulling Angel to where Buffy was. She looked worse now then she did a few hours ago.

Darla got the key for the chains and let her loose, she fell to the floor but didn't move an inch. She was completely out. Only her body was in this room her mind was lock away so she couldn't get hurt anymore.

"Take her to our room and we'll do it there." Darla said walking towards the door.

Angel didn't think about what he was doing he just turned around and kicked her making her fall forward. "Darla are you still high from her blood?" Angel asked angry, as he knew she was slowly killing Buffy.

"What?" Darla growled and stood up flying towards Angel. "You dear hurt me?"

Angel looked at her but didn't back down. "What? You love her, you really do?" Darla said in disbelief.

"Yes I love her. Why I'm stopping you."

"You don't love her that much, or you wouldn't have done what you did." Darla said with an evil smile on her face.

Angel lost his temper and punched her in the face and kicked her in the gut. She fell to the ground but stood again shortly after. They both throw punches and kicks but in the end Angel managed to knock Darla out and was now holding Buffy in his arms.

He made his way towards the exit but there were minions, some of them he managed to knock out with one punch or a kick but other he had to fight or run, both difficult with Buffy in his arms.

After a few minutes he got out of the warehouse but it was getting sunny. He ran to where Willow Xander and Giles were and they took Buffy out of his arms and wrapped her in Xander's coat. As the sun was shinning Angel was ducking down under a brush to get out of the sun's rays.

"Get her out of here, make sure she is okay."

The three run away leaving Angel in the shadow, but he wasn't there main concern, Buffy was.


	10. Chapter 10

**IMPORTANT AN: the AN at the bottom is very important please read as it depends on what story i continue to write.**

Also sorry if this isn't as good as other chapters and about the mistakes, enjoy.

* * *

Giles, Willow and Xander rushed to Giles apartment and Giles carefully laid her on his bed. He then got a blanket and covered Buffy while he told Willow to get the first ad-kit.

The torture Buffy's body you could barely see as it had healed fast. Which was a good sign. Giles and Willow patched up Buffy while Xander called Joyce to tell her Buffy was staying with Willow and that she would be home soon.

Of course Joyce and hank were not bothered that their daughter had been gone for a few days and didn't seem interested in knowing that she would be back in a day or two.

Willow and Giles left Buffy alone to rest after they got her dressed in some clothes she had left in her training bag that was left at Giles.

They then went downstairs and all sat on the sofa.

"So is Angel a good or bad guy?" Xander asked.

"Well, he helped up save her but he is also a vampire. I have no record of a vampire being good. No way about it." Giles explained.

"What did her mom say?" Willow asked Xander.

"Nothing really. I don't think they noticed she was gone."

"She deserves better parents." Willow stated.

"Yes, well…. she has us." Giles says looking at up the upper level of his apartment.

As the sun rose higher and higher in the shy Angel tried to get under the bush more but he was getting weaker as the sun was almost touching him. He then felt arms on him. He was being pulled into the sun. It was burning his skin. It stung and he couldn't stop it. Two 'people' in hoods were pulling him to the warehouse. When he was in there he was dropped on the floor. When he looked up he saw Darla above him.

"Angelus, you have been a bad boy." When Darla stopped talking she kicked him in the face knocking him out right away.

When he woke up he was chained where Buffy was. Darla was in front of him, holding a glass with what looked like water, but Angel knew it wasn't just water, it was holy water.

"So Angelus, why did you let me pet go?" Darla asked swirling the water around a little.

"I, she, well-" Angel couldn't think of anything to say and before he had time to think of something Darla has splashed some water on his bare chest.

Angel scream at the burning on his chest. He could smell the burning flesh and see the smoke coming off him.

"Darla, it wasn't right."

"We're vampires, why do we care if its right or not? She was the slayer, do you know what that means. I wanted to kill her. Have the slayer at my mercy. It would have been the greatest thing I have ever done, killing a slayer."

"I don't care. You weren't killing her anyways, you were torturing her. I had to stop it. It was wrong"

Darla throw more water at him, he let out a scream.

"I'm going to make you wish that you had never help Buffy get away."

In Giles apartment Buffy started to wake up mumbling. Willow was sitting with her at the time.

"Buffy? You okay? You awake?" She asked.

"No, please. Angel? Where are you?" Buffy mumbled and then Willow remembered where they had left Angel.

AN: thanks for reading and I'm very sorry for the long time between updating but I have been having trouble with writing. I also can't leave a story unfinished that is why I keep adding more and more but slowly. But I have come to decide that I can only write one story at a time. So I have updated all my fics at the same time. In the reviews please tell me what fic you would want me to finish first. The one that gets the most people wanted it to be finished I will finish that first then I will finish the fic that came in 2nd place and so on til they are all done. If I feel like updating another fic though I will. But I think this is the best way of updating now as I am making rubbish chapters now. **The voting stops and I will count them on September 10****th**** 2010.**

Again thanks for reading and please review telling me what fic you want me to finish first!


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: sorry for the long wait again, i hope you like it i know it may seemed rushed but i really wanted to get this up tonight. for some reason i'm in a writing mood so i hope you like it if not then oh well...maybe another fic or the next chapter. Thanks to everyone that has read my fics and are about to read this chapter and to those that will review or add me to your favorites or alerts. Thanks so much for all reviews alerts and favorites in the past. =D**

* * *

Willow ran downstairs and to Giles.

"What we going to do about Angel? We left him, the suns going to kill him."

"His a vampire." Giles said looking at her.

"I know but he helped us save her. He put his own life on the line."

"Willow he has no life. He is dead." Xander says joining in the conversation.

"But, Buffy loves him. Sure he hurt her but in the end he did the right thing. He knows he did wrong. Doesn't that show anything?" Willow continued.

"Where is he? Help him? Please?"

Willow, Xander and Giles look at the stairs. Buffy was standing looking at them. She looked weak but they knew she meant it.

"His probably already-"

"Don't!" Buffy stopped Giles from saying what she feared most, Angel being fully dead. "We have to save him." Buffy starts to move to the door but from the pain she could still feel she was limping and finding it hard to move. Xander walked to her and stopped her moving.

"Buffy you need to rest."

"I need to get Angel!" She said staring into his eyes.e knoHe

"We'll go find him, but we can't promise we'll bring him back." Giles said looking sadly at Buffy.

"Thank you. Just try." Xander moved Buffy to the sofa quickly. "Thanks."

"Willow look after her, me and Xander will be back soon." Giles said they then left and went to the bush they were under near the warehouse.

"You okay?" Willow asked handing Buffy a drink of water.

"I've been better." She replied giving a small smile.

"I'm sorry we didn't get you out faster."

"It's fine. You didn't know."

Willow looked down at her hands. Tears growing in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Buffy asked looking at her.

Willow made eye contact with Buffy's slightly drooping ones. "What they did to you. It's horrible."

Buffy looked away from her. "I know. But it happened, I'd gather forget about it." Willow nods. "I would also like a shower. Can you help me get home?"

Willow looked at her and thought about it. She didn't think Buffy had enough strength for walking to her house and she didn't really think she was in the right shape or mental state to see her uncaring parents.

"How about, I'll run home get you some of my clothes and then you can shower here. It's best if you don't move to much."

"Are you sure?" Buffy asks and Willow nods. "Thank you."

"I won't be long." Willow turns the T.V on then hands the remote to Buffy then leaves and starts to run to her house.

Buffy flicks through the channels but she was too worried about Angel to pay attention to it. She needed to know if he was dead dead or just the living dead. She continued to think of this and slowly feel asleep on the sofa.

Giles and Xander made their way back to the warehouse and looked around for angel, but they couldn't find him.

"Sure it was here?" Xander asked.

"Yes. I don't see any ash, so they must have him." Giles says looking at the warehouse.

"You sure?" Xander asks looking at the warehouse too. "Does that mean we have to go inside?"

"No, we'll be killed in seconds. We'll go tell Buffy what we think might have happened."

At that moment they heard a scream coming from inside the warehouse.

"That Angel?" Xander asks and Giles nods. They have him in there, torturing him like they had to Buffy.

Inside the warehouse Darla has burnt Angels skin so badly with holy water that it had blistered everywhere. She had then taken to slicing Angel's skin, some of these cuts had gone down to his bones and blood was pouring out of him like swear off a man in a gym.

"Darla, stop please." Angel begs weakly. His energy was going quickly. He hadn't eaten in ages. He was loosing blood, surely she would give him some blood soon to keep him around a little longer, but if this was going to keep happening maybe Angel wanted to die.

"You took my toy away, now you are the toy, wish you hadn't now."

"Nothing will ever make me regret getting Buffy out of here. I love her."

This struck a nerve in Darla and she stabbed the knife into Angel's gut. He screamed, and this was the scream Xander and Giles had heard.

Willow ran home quickly and straight to her room, lucky her parents were out, if they weren't she would have to stop and talk to them for a while and then explain why she was taking her clothes. She grabbed some comfy PJs that were soft and then some underwear and socks. She also grabbed a hair brush and hair bands, even though Buffy was hurt Willow was sure she wanted to look her respectable.

She got back to Giles' apartment and saw Buffy was asleep on the sofa. She smiled and sat down in the air chair. Even though she was quiet Buffy had sensed her and woken up.

2Sorry, I didn't want to wake you." Willow said smiling.

"It's okay. I was starting to have a bad dream. Xander and Giles back yet?" She asked looking around."

"No, you've only been asleep a little while. Want that shower still?"

Buffy nods and she gets up with Willow's help. They walk to the bathroom and Willow drops the bag just inside the door. "If you need help just call?"

Buffy nods and then locks the door.

She has a shower and she felt so much better after getting all the dirt and blood off herself. She was still ashamed of herself for letting this happen, as she did see it as her fault. She washed her hair and then just stood under the water, enjoying the feeling of clean water on her now clean body. She climbed out of the shower and dried off. She didn't bother looking in the mirror, as the fear of what she looked like was too much. She got into Willow's PJs and Buffy was thankful they were plain blue ones. She then walks into the living room again and sees the boys has returned.

"Where is he?" Buffy asks tears coming to her eyes.

"His alive, but in the warehouse, being tortured like you were."

Buffy looked at Giles, she felt sick. He was going through the same thing as she went through. She had to get him out.

"What you thinking Buffy?" Willow asks seeing the slayer's brain working away quickly.

"We need to go get him." Buffy says in a firm voice, staring at them all.

They looked at each other, and they knew, that she meant it and they would be very soon going into the warehouse to save a vampire.


	12. Chapter 12

"Buffy no!" Giles stands close to her. "You can barely stand, his a vampire and we would all be captured and tortured."

"I'm not leaving him there. He saved me, I'm not going to let him suffer for that." Buffy says, highly emotional and tears shine in her eyes. "Giles I love him. His good I swear. His not like the other vampires."

Giles looks at her, in his heart he trusted her judgement but in his gut he know this was wrong.

"What are we meant to do? We aren't strong like you are normally. We don't have vampire strength, it was hard getting you out, and with you not at your full strength we stand no chance. We barely would with you being okay." Xander explains, deep down Buffy knows she needs to get strong before she saved Angel. With or without their help she will save him.

"We'll work something out Buffy." Willow explains. Taking her arm and sitting her down on the sofa. "Just rest and you will feel better, we'll work on a way of getting him out."

Buffy nods and lays down slightly on the sofa, Willow, Xander and Giles then go over to his table and start to talk about the warehouse and how many vampires they think may be in there. Buffy listens in then her eyes begin to close.

Buffy wakes up and it's six in the evening. "How long have I been asleep?" She asks seeing Willow in the armchair and Xander on the floor by the sofa.

"About 9 hours. Feeling better?" Willow asks.

"A lot of the pain has gone." Buffy says, while sitting up. She noticed the stinging over her body had gone and she was thankful however the headache she had was still going strong.

"Here you go Buffy." Giles said handing her a sandwich.

"Thanks." Buffy started to eat but she felt herself becoming sick very fast. How could she be eating when Angel was in pain? "Have you worked anything out?"

"Me and Xander are going to go to the warehouse tonight and see how many vampires are sent out to hunt and if there would be an opening to get Angel out at night." Giles explains and Buffy nods. Glad that they were helping.

"We better leave soon. So we're there before sunset." Xander says grabbing some weapons and Giles follows. They then leave telling Buffy they will turn and work out the best plan possible.

Buffy sits on the sofa tears in her eyes and Willow quickly moves to her and holds her hand.

"Talk to me. What's in your mind?" Willow asks hoping this would support Buffy.

"I love him. Even though he hurt me, he saved me; he hurt me to stop move pain happening to me. Now his being torture where I should be."

"Buffy don't say that. You and Angel don't deserve to be tortured so we will get him out."

"Giles and Xander don't feel as strongly about getting him out as you do, do they?"

"No," Willow says looking down. "I think it's because they see him as a vampire. I know he helped you. I know his being hurt by other vampires. If he were evil why would he go through this for you? I know he loves you and that is what is making him good."

"Thank you Willow." Buffy says wiping tears away from her cheeks. "I really can't be without him."

It got to midnight when Xander and Giles returned. They saw many vampires leave and return but in groups. Giles thought that Darla must have been keeping a certain amount of vampires in the warehouse at night just in case they tried to get Angel out.

They explained this to the girls and Buffy looked rather weakened by the thought of not being able to get Angel out.

"There were panels thought. On one side of the warehouse." Xander told the group. "We might be able to open them and let the sun in. Killing some vampires. Then we could go in and fight the rest?"

"It's an option." Buffy says thinking deeply about the set up of the warehouse and where the sun may hit. "Thank you."

Giles and Xander nodded and went to the kitchen to get a drink and some food.

The next day Buffy woke up again, but in Giles' bed and she felt almost like her old self. She went downstairs and Giles was awake with Xander and Willow.

"How long have I been sleeping?" Buffy asks not believing they were awake and here before she even got up.

"You need rest, you're body is healing so more sleep the better." Giles smiles.

"Sorry for taking you bed." Buffy says with a small smile.

"You need it more then I do."

"I'm going to go home today, I feel a lot better and would like to wash and change into my clothes." Buffy says and they give her a small smile, happy to know she was getting better.

"We'll go whenever u want, I'll walk with you." Willow says smiling. "I also brought some clothes with me for you to change into, just so u don't have to stay in PJs all day."

"Thanks. I'll go change and then I'll be ready to go."

Buffy and Willow walk to Buffy's house and for some reason she felt really strange to be going into her own home.

She opened the door. "Mom? Dad?" She called but there was no answer. Obviously they had taken Dawn out somewhere fun. "Looks like my parents are out. How lovely."

Willow follows Buffy upstairs to her room and sits on the bed, while Buffy finds some clothes and then goes to shower.

Willow looks around the room and sees a lot of pictures. Some of the group but many more of Buffy and Angel at the beach or at school or in her room. They were made for each other; you could see it so clearly.

Buffy came back out of the bathroom after drying herself and noticing that all the cuts has healed and there was only slight scaring left. This helped Buffy feel better as she knew the marks of what had happened to her were now going. She walks back into her room and climbs onto her bed. "Do you want to go back to Giles?" Buffy asks laying down feeling like she needed to rest some more.

"Not really. Was getting kind of cramped in there."

"That's what I was thinking. But we have to save Angel." Buffy says with her eyes closed.

"Buffy sleep some more. As soon as your fully rested and strong again we will get him out. Xander and Giles are getting a plan together and making sure we have weapons."

By the time Willow finished saying this Buffy's eyes were closed and she was breathing calmly in her sleep.

Back at Giles Xander was sharpening stakes and said to Giles, "Do you think we should get him out? What happens then? What if he is evil?"

Giles thought about this for a moment. "Then it will be Buffy choice if we let him go and to live his vampire life or to kill him."

The fear in all their guts was sickening. They knew there was a chance Angel was evil but Buffy wouldn't let them leave him there. They had to trust Buffy's feelings and save him.

* * *

AN: Long time waiting I know I'm sorry. Hopefully though I will get back into the swing of writing. If it is too long between updates again send me messages bugging me to write more again. =D


	13. Chapter 13

Buffy woke up a few hours later. Willow was next to her reading a book, which she found in Buffy's room.

"Hey." Buffy says.

Willow finishes that page, looks at Buffy then replies, "Hey, fully rested again?"

Buffy nods. "How long have we been here?"

"Only a few hours."

At that point the door slams from downstairs.

"My parents are home, damn it!" Buffy sits up quickly and looks around her room.

"What you looking for?" Willow watches confused.

"I need a bag, something big enough to get clothes in, I don't want to be here. I can't stand being around my parents."

"Wow, Buffy this isn't the best idea, you need a home."

Buffy calms down and knows Willow is right. She needed a place to sleep, shower, and eat, whatever she needed. She would just have to stay away from here for as long as possible each day.

"I guess I better go see my parents, haven't seen them in a few…what has it been? Over a week. It was nice while it lasted."

Buffy climbs off her bed and then walks down the stairs, Willow following.

"Hey mom, dad." She looks at her parents in the living room with Dawn, "How you been?"

"Hi, Buffy, where have you been?" Dawn asks.

"Hi." Her mom says then walks off to the kitchen.

Her dad ignoring her for the T.V.

"At a friends." Buffy answers her sister then sighs. _What's the point?_ Buffy wonders. She grabs Willow's hand and pulls her upstairs. She then grabs a bag and clothes so she can rest at Giles for a little longer.

They then walk back to Giles' apartment. "I would have introduced you but they wouldn't have noticed." Buffy explains and Willow nods.

They get to Giles' and walk in.

"Buffy we have a plan." Giles quickly says as Buffy and Willow barely put a foot through the door.

Two days later Buffy was able to stay awake and was starting to train with Giles just outside his apartment. She was feeling better and she knew she was going to get Angel out very soon. Very soon, soon as in tomorrow.

"Okay, at mid day we are going to open the shutters from the outside. This will be done by connecting a rope to them and pulling them open from the other side. Buffy you will have to climb over the warehouse to get the rope over it." Giles explains. "This will kill, hopefully, half the vampires in there. We will only leave the 3rd shutter closed as Buffy tells us this will open on the areas in which Angel may be. The other 4 shutters will open in the main body of the warehouse so won't kill Angel."

After this we will go into the warehouse and fight the vampires in the main body of the place. If we need we can go into the sunlight for protection. While we hold the vampires off Buffy will kill any vampires guarding the rooms and find Angel."

"What about Darla?" Buffy asks. "She is strong, I don't know how to defeat her."

"We'll get stakes ready, which will be dipped in holy water just before we go into the warehouse, this will hopefully hurt a lot if we miss the hearts. Then we will give you a crossbow so if you see Darla you can strike from behind without her knowing. If that doesn't happen, well I know you are ready to beat her Buffy." Giles smiles. "After Buffy finds Angel she will work on getting him out. There will be a signal and Xander you will go help Buffy."

"What's the signal?" Xander asks.

"Me calling you." Buffy smiles.

"We will then move Angel to darkest area of the warehouse, this is at the back. We get him there Buffy can fight any vampires lift and protect Angel. By this stage, we would have killed all the vampires, I hope."

"You hope?" Xander says. "So this plan can fall through depending on how many vampires there are inside?"

"Well, yes." Giles admits. "But I believe we are already for this."

"What happens after all the vampires are dusted?" Willow asks, wondering the rest of the plan.

"I will drive into the warehouse, we'll get Angel into the car, cover him from the sun and get back here."

"Which is where I will help him heal like you guys helped me." Buffy looks at them all; thankful she has such great friends they were willing to help her save a vampire.

"And what if he is evil?" Xander asks. "I'm sorry Buffy, after all this I want him to be good but what if he isn't?"

"Then I will stake him." Buffy has taken this responsibility but she knew she wouldn't need to stake him. He saved her and she was going to return that favour.

"So everyone clear?" Giles says and the group nods. "Okay, we'll every go have a relaxing night and good rest and we will met here tomorrow at 9."

Everyone nods and goes home for a relaxing night, if they could relax knowing their lives were in the balance tomorrow.

Buffy lies in her own bed, her parents asleep and everything was quiet. _Tomorrow I get my love back._ She falls asleep thinking about her Angel.

* * *

AN: My niece is in a competition it would be amazing for her to win. Please copy and paste this link (removing the spaces) and then click "Tweet" and/or "Like" please. It'd help a lot!

Http : / www . sunbeams . co . uk / gallery / detail / 70454f0a-fa3e-41b6-b501-d54f6b09029f


	14. Chapter 14

At 9 o'clock the next morning everyone was inside Giles' apartment getting the final touches ready, such as stakes sharpened and soaked in holy water, cross bows tested and making sure there were enough arrows and that all supplies needed they had.

Giles said just before they were able to leave "everyone sure of what they are doing?"

Everyone nods other then Buffy. "What's wrong Buffy?"

She looks at him, "Nothing." She says not even believing herself.

"Go on you two, go get the stuff into the car." He then handed his keys to Xander and him and Willow pick up some weapons and take then to the car.

"Your be fine Buffy, I know you will be."

"Darla got me before. Why won't she this time?" Buffy says looking deep into Giles' eyes.

"Because this time you are prepared and your better then her and I know you won't let us leave without Angel."

Buffy manages a small smile and nods in agreement, she then grabs the last few items off the table and goes out to the car too with Giles following her. They all climb in and head to the warehouse.

"At midday we will put the shutters open so I need to go get the ropes in place, make sure your somewhere that I can throw the rope down to you." With that Buffy is out of the car and is climbing the warehouse as quietly as possible.

Inside Angel is hanging against a wall Darla lying on a bed just watching him. His vampire hear kicks in and he can head footsteps on the outside. _Buffy? Are you coming for me? _He thinks but trying not to get his hopes up. Then he his them getting louder, he knew that Darla would be able to hear the steps as well so Angel lets his legs go and his body fall being caught by the chains around is wrists.

"What are you doing?" Darla snapped. She got up moves over to him and holds his face in her hand making him look at her. "Stand up, I still have a lot to do with you."

Angel stumbled to his feet, "I can't-" *slap*

Darla's hand whipped across his face. "Don't say you can't do anything when I tell you too."

Angel looked at her and then noticed the steps had gone past him and he was no longer able to hear them.

Back outside Buffy managed to tie the rope to the shutters that needed to be opened and now she was on the other side passing the rope down to the gang who held the making sure they didn't open. Buffy decided she would stay at the top of the warehouse to get a drop on any vampires.

At midday the Scooby's opened the shutters and from inside you could head screaming and running around. Willow, Xander and Giles ran into the warehouse firing crossbows and staking whatever they could. Buffy jumped down managing to knock 3 vampires to the floor, pulling out her stake from her pockets she staked them all and headed to the doors looking back making sure her three friends where okay.

She knew they were so staked another 2 vampires and then ran to the room where she was kept, known as Darla's chamber. She got there and outside stood 5 vampires guard. Buffy knew she only had once chance so off her back she pulled the crossbow and lined it up to one of the vampires heart. He stood in front of another one so if she were lucky the arrow would go through them both. After they where dust she would have 2 seconds to get close to the vampires and stake them before they realise what had happened. And within that two seconds she would be able to take out another vampire as he was looking away. After them 3 were dead she would have to deal with one female and male vampire. Luckily they both looked rather weak.

Buffy took aim and shot. The two vampires got hit and she jumped out of her hiding spot and ran for the other vampire looking away from her, staking him she realised she was lucky enough for the other two vampires to be looking away from her trying to find where the arrow had come from. She staked them both and looked around, they were all gone. "Not the best guards." Buffy says quietly to herself.

She moves to the door and thought about it, slowly would alert Darla but quickly she wouldn't be able to see where Darla was. She took a chance and thought she would keep moving. The faster she moved the less chance Darla had to grab her. Buffy swallowed and darted into the room; unfortunately her plan had a flaw. Darla had been able to smell her coming. She had remembered the smell of her skin and blood from when she had Buffy chained up. As Buffy opened the door Darla was ready and hit Buffy over the head, knocking her out in one blow. Her body fell to the floor, her head hitting the concrete making it slit open a little.

"BUFFY!" Angel yelled but nothing would wake her now.


	15. Chapter 15

"What kind of superhero is she when she can't even save her love?" Darla says walking towards Buffy's fallen body. She bends down and runs her hand over Buffy's check.

"DON'T TOUCH HER!" Angel shouts. Darla looks towards him with anger in her eye.

"How dare you speak to me like that." Darla looks at Buffy again, happy she is unconscious, and moves back to Angel and punches him in his sore stomach.

"Don't touch her." Angel still fights back. he would happily keep Darla's attention on himself, torturing him, as long as she left Buffy alone.

Darla looks into his eyes and the love for Buffy in his eyes drives her mad. She smacks him around the face and punches his gut again. She goes crazy on his body for a few minutes.

Slowly Buffy regains consciousness and can hear the low grunts of Angel in pain. She opens her eyes and lies still for a while. She knew if she stood she would just fall over and that would not help her or Angel. She hated him being in pain but it would be a lot less pain then it would be if he were left them forever to her mercy. Buffy catches Angel's eyes and he knows she is only and is working on how to get them out.

The Scooby gang wait for them worrying about the amount of time that it was taking. But they knew Buffy could do it. They believed in her strength.

Buffy slowly looks around the room hoping to find a weapon and she does, a stake. _Kind of stupid for a vampire lair if you ask me._ Buffy thinks but carefully moves her arm out to reach it. She rolls it towards her palm and grabs it. Darla was still punching Angel and while she delivered a punch Buffy throws the stake, it sticks into her back, but not her heart. Buffy doesn't hesitate. She jumps up, still slightly dizzy, kicks Darla in the gut and then punches her in her face. She falls to the floor and Buffy grabs Angel's wrists and pulls the chain off the wall. They will find a way of opening them when they have escaped.

Darla grabs Buffy's arm and pulls her into her body but Angel manages a kick into her stomach and she again falls to the floor. Buffy grabs Angel and pulls him to the exit. Giles is there with Willow and Xander and they jump into the car, cover Angel with blankets and speed back to Giles apartment.

Darla tried to follow but the sunlight held her back from going into the main room of the warehouse. She wanted Angel; she would never give up on him.

Now that they didn't have to run from Darla the Scooby gang were able to move Angel slower and keep him covered. Buffy moves him to the sofa and the others watch as Buffy checks him over. The wounds would not take long to heal all that Angel needed was blood. Giles gets some pig blood and Buffy feeds it to him while the others put the weapons away they still had on them.

"What's the plan now?" Xander asks after everyone had a chance to breathe. "Darla, she won't give up."

He had a point.

"I don't know, still have a few hours until nightfall so I guess we can have a short rest, then I'll get my crossbow and I'll watch out incase Darla comes here. She might be able to track us by our smell. I have a feeling Darla is going to be out each night looking for us." Buffy says looking at Angel, whose eyes closed and is now resting against her shoulder. "She can't get in without an invite, right?" Buffy looks to Giles for reassurance. He nods.

Buffy looks back at Angel and kisses his forehead. They were back together but in two completely different worlds. He was tortured and in pain but would continue to be the living dead. If Buffy had stayed there much longer she was sure she would die. Maybe that is what needed to happen for her to be able to have a happy unlife with Angel.

She watched him for longer and wanted more then anything to be the same as him so they could be together forever.

Not the best I am sorry but I have tried to make it interesting and I think I know what the end of the story is now though. But don't worry it won't end soon. =p I like to drag my stories out.

On another note I am considering making a youtube channel where I talk about random topics saying how I think about them and then will look at comments for your views and talk about them, leave it in the reviews if you would be interested in it and watch.

Thanks a lot =D


	16. Chapter 16

Buffy watches her Angel and checks his wounds. His okay, out of the most dangerous of dying, again. She kisses his head every now and then. Sooner or later she falls asleep with her head resting on his not beating heart.

She dreams of a life with Angel, a time where they can take children to the beach and playing catch on the sand. She knew she would never have that now but she wanted it more then anything. Her dream turns darker and she is now in a dark hole with Angel next to her. There was no sun, no windows to look out of, no noise and no fresh breeze. Buffy was in Angel's arms and although they are in a dark, horrible looking room she was happy to be next to him. They hugged and relaxed and she never help happier.

Angel woke up and felt Buffy's head on him. He stroked her hair and was thankful they both made it out. He heard her breathing and felt how far they are apart.

Buffy shifts a little and rolls her head to look at him. Her eyes open and smile at him.

"I love you." She whispers to him.

"I love you too."

"Make me one." Buffy says.

"What?" Angel replies in shock.

"Make me a vampire. So we can be together forever."

Angel just looks at her in complete shock.

"No." He says moving away from her and struggling to stand up.

"What's wrong?" Giles steps in, not knowing that Buffy had just asked Angel to turn her.

Angel looks between them both. Buffy doesn't know if he will tell Giles what she had just asked him.

"She's being ridiculous. She wants me to change her."

Angel has to sit down before he falls down but Buffy just looks at him. Her mind not changed.

Giles looks at her in shock. "Really Buffy? After everything we did to get you away from Darla and then save Angel?"

"I want to be together forever." Buffy simple says and then walks out the house. She heads home but doesn't pay any attention to the dangers around her.

* * *

To everyone that is celebrating it Merry Christmas. I hope you enjoyed this and what is to come sorry it was short but I have updated all my fics, apart from The Painful Secret due to it needing more time as it is at such an important part of the story. Again thanks for reading.


End file.
